Disappear
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Hannah gets kidnapped after one of her concerts... Will she be saved in time? Written in 2006.
1. I Got Nerve

**A/N: Ok before you start reading this, I'd like to mention this was written in 2006 and I didn't care enough to re-write it. I will edit it slightly, but I don't feel like re-wording the whole story. So it probably isn't all that good or anything coz it was written a while ago (like I said earlier). Just give it a chance... ;D lol. Plz R&R! Oh yeah one last thing sorry the chapter is so short!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Hannah Montana... -sigh-**

* * *

_I know where I stand_

_I know who I am_

_I would never runaway when life gets bad_

_It's everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_Gonna get what I deserve..._

_I got... I got nerve!_

Miley Stewart (as Hannah Montana), smiled as she waved at the crowd.

_I love that song, _she thought, _it's so true. It has so much meaning to me! _She gave a final wave and "goodnight everybody!" and went backstage.

"Great job!" Lilly (disguised as Lola) yelled ecstatically when Miley came into the dressing room. "I never get tired of that song. I could hear it over and over again!"

"Yeah. And it seems my fans thought so too." Miley smiled.

"Wow, who would've guessed?" Lola rolled her eyes sarcastically. Miley pushed her playfully.

"I love doing this… it's so wonderful! You feel this rush during every concert… and you just want to do more and more!" She said dreamily. Lola shook her head, knowing that when Miley started thinking, she didn't want to be interrupted.

"I'm going to go find your dad and see if he has the limo ready."

"Fine. I'll be out in a second." Miley said, snapping out of her daydream. Lola nodded and disappeared.

Miley was just grabbing her phone and was about to go out of the door when she heard a noise behind her. Oh well, Lola probably had forgotten something and come back to get it. Miley went to turn around.

"Lola, what now?" She said, heading for the door.

Before she could, a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened in terror as an evil chuckle came from behind her.


	2. Gone With The Wind

"Where is that girl?" Robbie Ray grumbled, tapping his foot impatiently as he, Lilly, and Oliver waited for Miley to meet them at the limo.

"She probably got caught up with some fan, who's all insane about meeting her. I'm sure she'll be here any minute." Lilly reassured, scanning the crowds one more time.

"Well I don't care; I'm going to check on her." Robbie got out of the car and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Man, she's taking such a long time! Do you think something could have happened to her?" Oliver asked in a worried tone. Lilly turned around to look at him.

"Oliver, I'm sure she's fine!"

"But what if she's not?" Oliver questioned.

"Oh come on Oliver." Lilly rolled her eyes. Nothing would have happened to her best friend… nothing could.

"But neither her, nor Mr. Stewart have come back yet!" Oliver exclaimed.

"You do have a point… maybe we should go look for –" Lilly was cut off as Robbie ran up to the limo.

"Miley's missing. She's not in her dressing room, or anywhere else, and no one's seen her!" He said in a rush, and Lilly and Oliver quickly jumped out of the limo.

"What?" They both shouted in unison, and Mr. Stewart held his hands up in the air.

"Try calling her cell phone, Lilly. She always answers her it." He suggested. Lilly pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Miley's number.

"She didn't pick up." She declared a moment later. Oliver sprang from the limo.

"Well, what could have happened to her?" He asked.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, I'm sure it's not good." Lilly replied, standing beside him. "She would have been here now if everything had gone okay."

"Calm down you two, I'm going to go and find one of the security guards. Let's at least find out if she left the building. If not, than it won't be that hard to find her." Robbie suggested, striding away from them. Lilly and Oliver stood there, watching him slowly disappear into the crowd.

"Man I really hope nothing's happened to Miley." Oliver sighed, scanning the crowds.

Lilly checked her watch. "It's ten already! The concert ended an hour ago! Something's really wrong, I just know it."

Robbie came rushing up to them. "The security guard said that Hannah left about forty-five minutes ago. She was with a man, but he didn't remember what the guy looked like."

Both Lilly and Oliver straightened in shock. "But Miley wouldn't leave with a stranger! And certainly not without telling us!" Lilly exclaimed.

"There's only one option: Miley's been kidnapped." Robbie declared.

* * *

**I am a little disappointed with this chapter, it is really short and didn't turn out like I wanted it to (but then again, 2006! lol). The next chapter is better. I also changed the song in the first chapter, because there is a story called Kidnapped on FF that started out pretty similar to the way mine did (thanks to John Chubb for pointing that out to me!) and I don't want any one to think I'm stealing their idea! Anyway enjoy! The next chapter focuses on Hannah/ Miley (whatever you want to call her ;P) Plz R&R!**


	3. Why?

"Where are we going?" Miley exclaimed as the driver made a sudden turn, making her crash into the side of the car.

"Ahh, that's for me to know and you not too!" The man replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why are you doing this?"

"My, so many questions that will never have their answers revealed."

"But…" Miley trailed off. Obviously, her captor wasn't going to tell her anything, so why waste her voice?

"Smart girl, finally shut you mouth!" the man smirked. "So, Hannah, how's it like to be the world's most famous pop star?" he asked, and Miley sank back into her seat even more.

"Why?" She yelled. "Why?"

"Why what?" The man asked innocently.

"You just kidnapped HANNAH MONTANA! The police are sure to find me. I am famous. Why?" She retorted.

"I have my reasons. Now, answer my question!"

"It was great, before this!" She yelled. Suddenly, her phone rang. The man jumped.

"Don't you dare answer that! Give it over." Miley clutched her phone tighter.

"No!" She replied. The man swerved off of the road for a split second, leaned over, and tore it out of her hands.

"No, no, no!" She cried. Her only means of communication had just been lost. She lunged forwards, but before she could touch the phone, the man threw it out his window. He shoved her back roughly, and she fell to the floor and sobbed quietly. She was lost, for good.

* * *

Miley had managed to calm herself down. She was dressed up as Hannah Montana, for now. But if her wig fell off… she knew this man wouldn't hesitate in telling the world that 'Hannah Montana' was Miley Stewart. But as long as she was Hannah, everybody would be looking for her. Thank goodness she had her wig on! Nobody, except for her family and friends, would care if Miley Stewart was kidnapped. Now, thousands of people would be on the lookout. There weren't that many places that the man could take her that didn't have people. Once someone recognized her, she'd be out of this fix. She'd just have to be patient, and play along with him for the time being. She took a deep breath and pressed her back against the leather seat.

"Finally decided come to you senses and decided to listen? I can see you do have some brains after all."

Miley bit her lip. She had to be careful, or she could ruin everything, although she wanted to shout and scream and strangle him.

The man eyed her. He seemed suspicious at her sudden change in attitude, but didn't object. The quieter she stayed, the less attention she attracted. His eyes returned to the road, and he had to swerve in order to avoid hitting the car in front of him.

"My, some people just drive to slow!" He remarked, ignoring the fact he had to be going at least 110 mph.

_Man, he has to stop sometime! We've been on the road forever! _Miley thought to herself. As if he'd heard, he got off the highway and pulled into a parking lot.

She heard the car engine stop, and her door was opened. The man grabbed her by the hand and yanked her out of the car, nearly making her fall flat on her face, but still she was silent. He pushed her roughly forwards, and she stumbled, biting her lip harder and harder with each step. She memorized the area around her. A tall, ugly abandoned house was directly in front of her, and to the side… nothing but trees in every direction. Her attention was drawn back to the house when a large, camouflaged door slid open, allowing them in. Miley jumped with surprise.

"Sit!" The man commanded, pointing to a cot over in the corner of the room. Miley sat obediently, but inside she was _dying _to tear into him. He brought out a length of rope and tied her hands and ankles together.

"You may be being good now, but I don't trust you at all. Have a nice time." He gave her a wicked smile and left the room, closing the door and bolting it.

Miley was left to sit by herself, unable to move, in the dark.


	4. Offerings

"The police have no clue where she is." Robbie sighed, setting down the phone. "They've already checked every building in this area, and there's not one sign anywhere." He shook his head.

"Don't give up, Mr. Stewart, they'll find her!" Lilly tried to sound as hopeful as possible, but inside she wasn't sure of anything. Oliver just sat there, looking like he hadn't slept for days. Jackson was watching the news, hoping to hear the good news that they'd found 'Hannah Montana'.

"Guys! Look!" Jackson suddenly yelled, turning the T.V. up.

"And in other news, last night Hannah Montana mysteriously disappeared from her own concert. Police are searching the area, but so far no traces had been found…" The reporter switched subjects, and Jackson sighed.

"Never mind. But at least it's in the news. Maybe somebody will spot her. I mean, come on, how hard is it to keep _Hannah Montana_ hidden for more than a couple days. We'll have her back before we know it."

If only his words were true…

* * *

Miley huddled in the corner of the room, resting her head against the hard, cool wall. She started as she heard the bolt slide open. Her captor walked in.

"You know, this could all end. You could be back in your home, cuddled on your couch right now."

Miley stared at him suspiciously. The man acted as if he didn't notice and continued talking.

"You could forget any of this happening. I'd be quite willing to settle for kidnapping Hannah's two best friends."

Miley gasped in disbelief. Did he actually think that she would betray her friends for her own freedom? Never in a million years! Surprise must have showed in her eyes because he gave a chuckle.

"It's your choice. I'll want your answer by tomorrow."

* * *

Lilly and Oliver sat silently, staring at the wall. Robbie paced near the phone, and Jackson was out, working at Rico's. The phone rang, and Robbie jumped to answer it.

"Hello??" He said urgently. "Oh, sorry, I thought it was someone else." His voice lost its edge, and Oliver and Lily ignored the conversation.

"I still can't believe that Miley's been kidnapped. At one of her own concerts!" Lilly groaned, holding her head in her hands. "Of all people, why Miley?" Oliver rubbed her shoulder.

"Shh, everything's going to be fine." If only he was as sure as he sounded. But he wasn't. Miley might not be fine, she might even end up…

_No, I can't let myself think that way. Miley _will _be okay._ Oliver thought, then looked at Lilly. _Plus, I need to be strong, not for myself, but for Lilly. I feel so bad for her. Miley's her best friend. I mean, Miley's my best friend too, but I'm sure they were closer. I can't imagine how she feels right now. I feel _terrible_, but Lilly…_ Oliver tried to clear his head of thoughts of Miley and think about other things, but he couldn't. Not when he didn't know where she was. Anything could have happened. If only he knew…


	5. Breath

**This chapter is not my favorite, I'm sorry if it seems kind of stupid :D. Like I said before, written in 2006! lol. Anyway, I included the lyrics to Breaking Benjamin- Breath. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Hannah Montana (I am so sorry I've forgotten to put up disclaimers!!) I only own this stinky plot...**

* * *

Miley shrank back, away from the man.

"No, no, and NO!" She yelled, "I said _no_!!" If only the torture would end… she closed her eyes and wished it was all a nightmare. But when she re-opened them, everything was the same. Nothing had changed, except that the man had moved closer.

_I see nothing in your eyes,  
and the more I see the less I lie.  
_

"Hannah, why be difficult? Your life would be so much easier if you weren't so stubborn." The man's expression softened, and he moved closer to her. She spun around and dashed to the other side of the room, trying to stay as far away as possible.

_Is it over yet, in my head?_

She didn't trust him, or believe anything he said.

_I know nothing of your kind,  
and I won't reveal your evil mind.  
_

"Come on, Hannah. You would never see me again..."

_Is it over yet? I can't win._"Stop it, stop it, _stop it_!" Miley cried, holding her hands over her ears. "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. My answer is simple: no!"

_So sacrifice yourself,  
and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find  
the fire in your eyes.  
I'll throw it all away,  
get away, please.  
_

"Are you sure?" The man asked her, and she pressed her hands harder.

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure! Now, please, leave me alone!" She begged, dropping to her knees.

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you._

"Once you give me your answer; the correct answer."

_This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into the open wound.  
_

"STOP! I can't handle it anymore! Please, stop! My answer will always be no, so just go away!"

_Is it over yet? Let me in.  
_

"Of course." The man replied, and then gave a laugh."You know I'm not going to go away. Wouldn't you love to rest right now? All you have to do is say the magic word."

_So sacrifice yourself,  
and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find  
the fire in your eyes.  
_

"Only if the magic word is _no_!" Miley responded, glaring at the man.

_I'll throw it all away,  
get away, please.  
_

"Well, I know you would like it to be, but sorry, it isn't. You know exactly what it is."

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you._

"NO! And that's my final answer. Now go away!"

"Lola and Mike…"

_I'm waiting, I'm hating, realize, start hiding._"Don't you even bring them up right now!" Miley groaned, and then held her head in her hands.

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you._

* * *

"I just hope… she'll be okay." Lilly sobbed.

"Lilly, everything's going to turn out ok." Oliver muttered, over and over again.

"I pray it does, but still…" If only he could convince himself … but somewhere, deep down, he wasn't so sure. Something kept bothering him, this feeling that he couldn't describe… and he sure wouldn't try to with Lilly so stressed. It would only make her feel worse. And looking at her now, he wasn't sure that was possible.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Oliver opened the door, and suddenly a man wearing a mask pushed past him.

"Shut up and put your hands up!" The stranger demanded, and Lilly and Oliver looked at each other in horror. If only Robbie and Jackson hadn't gone to the store…

Oliver slowly edged towards Lilly. She noticed, and gave him a warning glance.

"What do you want?" Lilly asked, staring at the man.

"Why, you know your friend Hannah Montana?" He questioned, giving them grins. Lilly straightened at the mention of Miley.

"Why?" She peered at his face, wishing she was close enough to pull off his mask.

"You guys are gonna take a little ride with me to go see her. Now, get into my car. If you make a scene on the way out you'll never see your friend again. Go!" The man ordered, and the two friends hurried out to the car. If anything happened to Miley, and it was their fault, they'd never be able to live with themselves…

* * *

Miley sat, huddled on the cot in the corner of her room, trying desperately to fall asleep. Maybe then she'd be at peace for a little while, at least. She rolled over onto her side and stared at the closed door. If only she was at home, laughing with Lilly and Oliver. At that thought, she cringed. _Lilly and Oliver…_ she wished she was certain they were home, safe. She wriggled, trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable. She jumped as she heard the bolt slide, then let out a gasp.

Lilly and Oliver were pushed through the door, and the man followed behind them, giving Miley a triumphant smile.

Oliver stared at Miley. She looked pale and frightened, and at the sight of them, she took a step back, her eyes filled with shock and terror.

"Oliver! Lilly! No!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"Mi- Hannah! What's wrong?"

"I said _no_!" Miley shouted, spinning away from them and throwing herself down onto the cot. She only sobbed harder when she felt Lilly's hand on her back.

"What's wrong?"

"Lilly, go! Run while you still have the chance!" She sobbed, turning to face Lilly. "Don't trust a word he says. Go, quickly!" She yelled, pointing at the man, "Get out!" Grabbing Lilly's arm and pulling her along, she made a desperate dash for the door, hoping that they'd be able to get out. But she wasn't even that lucky. She felt the man's arms wrap around her and pin her to him.

"Get off of me!" She tried to free herself from his grasp, but his arms tightened, and she couldn't breathe. Oliver and Lilly stood, shocked.

"Help." She managed to gasp, before everything went black.


	6. Apart

**A/N: I don't have much to say this time, except please vote on the poll on my profile (PLEASE! I BEG YOU! :P) Pretty please? lol ok enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naw, don't own Hannah Montana. But everyone already knows THAT. :P**

* * *

When Miley woke, she couldn't tell if it was day or night. There were no windows – everything was just wall everywhere she turned. She managed to straighten herself and look around. Slowly the past events came back to her, and she held her throbbing head in her hands.

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Oliver demanded as he and Lilly were dragged out of the cell.

"That's none of your business, boy. But you're not leaving. I've got so many uses for you. Hannah is in for some fun."

"What did you do?" Oliver repeated, giving the man a death glare. The man just laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough. Lock them up!" He commanded, and they were shoved into a dark room.

* * *

Miley shifted slightly. Her whole body was aching, and she was hungry and thirsty. She'd been here for six days now, and she couldn't stand it any more. The mental torture was bad enough, and then seeing Oliver and Lilly and knowing they were in the same position was horrible.

She groaned as she tried to lift her head when she heard the bolt slide, then just let it drop. What was the point? She already knew who it would be.

"Hello, _Hannah_. How are you doing?"

"You don't care." Miley glared at him.

"Really? If I didn't care about you, would I give you this?" The man asked, holding up a bottle of water. Miley gasped and leaned forwards. She didn't care about anything except getting that water.

"Here." The man said, tilting the bottle so that water fell into her mouth. She gulped it down greedily, and then sat back, feeling refreshed and relaxed. Her captor laughed, and suddenly Miley dropped to the ground, unconscious.


	7. Crash

**A/N: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, I kind of forgot about this story :( and then when I did remember I couldn't find it on my pc, I am sorry!! Please don't hate me! lol Also sorry this chapter is so short!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

"We have an idea about where your daughter, and her two friends, could be, sir." The police officer spoke. "We're sorry we didn't know about this sooner, sir. If you'd like, you could come with us while we check it out, if that'd make you feel better."

"Yes, it would. Could we take along my son, too?" Robbie pointed to the teenager, who was sitting on the bench.

"Yeah. Come, I'll show you my car and we'll go right now."

* * *

"Get them into the truck. Hurry it up! Move, move, move!" The man yelled, and two more men entered the room and picked Hannah up. They carried her outside of the building and into a van, setting her beside the other teenagers.

"_**Move**_!" The man yelled again, jumping into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"Yes, boss." The two men replied, getting into the backseat.

"Where are we going?" One asked, glancing at the pop star lying on the floor of the van.

"Away from here. I can hear police sirens coming, and I don't want to be around when they get here. Now be quiet. I'm trying to drive!"

"Watch out, boss!" the other man yelled, and then everything went black.

* * *

The police were just about to pull into the house's driveway when a gray van whizzed by them.

"I'm guessing those are criminals?" Robbie asked sarcastically as the police officer raced after them.

"Ya think?" Jackson questioned. "I know."

The van sped down the highway, and they saw the driver turn in his seat to say something to one of the guys in the back seat. And then, it crashed.

* * *

"We can't tell if your daughter and the other two are with them, sir, but we're pretty much positive. The driver was arrested two years ago for capturing a famous celebrity, and was sent to jail, but escaped. We've been trying to find him ever since." He said quietly, and Robbie stared at the van. It seemed like forever before the ambulance got there, and began to slowly get people out. One of the paramedics lowered his eyes to the floor and walked over to the police car where Robbie and Jackson were waiting.

"Your daughter… and her friends… they were with them. We can't really tell just by looking at her how bad their condition is. I'm sorry, but once we get them into Intensive Care, we'll be able to analyze everything." The paramedic gave Robbie a sorry look.

"If you'll follow us back, we'll inform you about her situation as soon as possible."


	8. It's All Over

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short and probably crappy (like I said, 2006... lol!) anyway, sorry I took so long to update!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miley Cyrus, Hannah Montana, blah blah.**

* * *

Miley groaned, and tried to move her hand to her head. She was surprised to find she couldn't.

"What…" She trailed off it hurt to even speak.

"Shh, Hannah. Don't try to talk just now. We'll leave that for later. I'll get your father." A strange voice spoke softly, in a way that Miley hadn't heard in days. She obeyed, resting her head against the soft, fluffy pillows. _Pillows_. Oh wow, she hadn't felt such comfort since she'd been kidnapped. What was going on?

"Honey?" Miley heard her father speak.

"Dad?" She tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't work right now.

"It's okay, honey. Everything's gonna be fine, bud."

"Daddy… where am… I?" She stuttered. She was slowly getting her voice back.

"You're at the hospital. You got into a real bad accident. Do you remember?"

Miley shook her head slightly, and then cried out when she felt pain shoot through the body.

"Are you okay?" Robbie immediately sounded worried.

"I'm fine. I just moved too fast."

"You have to be careful. Do you remember anything of what happened?"

"I didn't know that we got into a car accident. I was unconscious. The man drugged me by putting something in my water – I'm not sure what. But… my arm hurts."

"I'm sorry, honey, we should have stayed with you at your concert. And you broke your arm. It's gonna be in a cast for about a month. It wasn't a serious break, but it was worse than a sprain. But anyway, sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I should have been smarter than that."

"Where are… Lilly and Oliver?"

"Their right beside you." Robbie replied, and Miley carefully looked the other way. She let out a groan when she saw them laying on the two hospital beds beside her.

"I can't believe…" Miley broke off. She suddenly felt dizzy and leaned back against the pillows.

"Honey? What were you going to say? The police need all the information they can get." Robbie asked gently.

"I don't think I'm going to do anymore concerts from now on." She whispered and, even though she knew it was probably for the best, it still hurt her to say it.

"You can't give up now, sweetheart." He replied softly.

"But... what if it happened again? She paused for a second, then bit her lip and continued. "What would I do? What if the police couldn't find me the next time? What then?" She sobbed, moving her hands up to her head.

"Honey… maybe you would want to rest?" Robbie questioned uncertainly. Miley shook her head slowly.

"I…" She trailed off as Lilly stirred, and her eyes wandered to Miley's.

"Miley." She whispered. "Listen, I don't know what was going through you head when we saw you, but I want to say I'm sorry for whatever happened. No matter what, I would never abandon you like that again." She continued, and Miley sniffed. It was all too much.

"It wasn't your fault." She whispered, meeting Lilly's eyes.

"I know, but I still feel like..."

"Don't. None of this was your fault."

"Girls, it's time to rest." The doctor said, walking into the room. "You can talk later, for now you all need to get some sleep."


	9. Back To Normal, Finally

"Do you need help?" Oliver asked, and Miley shook her head, even though she was having difficulty keeping her backpack slung over her shoulder when she couldn't use one of her arms. Groaning she pulled it up once again.

"That's it! Give it to me!" Oliver commanded, and, without waiting for an answer, he took it from her.

"Thanks."

"Oh _hey_ Miley. Sorry about… what ever happened." Amber walked by, giving Miley an evil smirk.

"Oh, I'm so not in the mood." Miley growled to Lilly, who rolled her eyes in return.

"Remember – their not worth it." She replied, taking hold of Miley's good arm. Miley sighed, and flashed her a smile. After everything that had happened, she was was glad to know she had best friends like them. Unfortunately, once the doctor had declared 'Hannah Montana' all right, Miley had been sent back to school, without hesitation. Now she had to deal with Amber and Ashley, and the other kids. They had no idea that she'd even been in the hospital, or kidnapped. Only Lilly and Oliver knew, but they kept it to themselves. No surprise. They still felt guilty, though, and stayed by her side the whole day. After school, they walked her home.

"Guys! You've been following me around all day. I'm fine!" Miley insisted, but Lilly and Oliver just shook their heads and continued.

"After what happened, I don't think we're letting you out of our sight till you're thirty!" Lilly joked, nudging Miley. Miley smiled.

"I'm just glad that he's in jail." Miley said, and the two knew right away who she was talking about.

"So am I. After everything he did…" Oliver trailed off, glancing into Miley's eyes. She gave him a small smile and continued walking without another word.

* * *

Miley stood in the back, putting her wig on. It was her first concert in about two months, since her arm had to heal. She still couldn't move it perfectly, so the director had said she'd be able to wear a headset instead of hold the microphone. She was a bit nervous about tonight; after all she hadn't performed for a while and she almost hadn't agreed to do the concert. She pulled on a sparkly top and boots and closed her eyes for a second to calm herself.

"Hannah, the crowd's _insane_!" Lola rushed in, excited. "This is gonna be the best concert yet! You know, I heard some of the tickets went for 600!!" She shrieked happily, clapping her hands together. Miley smiled, but inside she wasn't afraid of performing… she was afraid of what could happen after the concert.

"Hannah to the stage!" Miley looked up and flattened her shirt one last time before running to the back and fitting her headset on. She glanced at Lola, who gave her a reassuring look, before walking out onto the stage.

_We haven't met_

_And that's okay_

_Cuz you will be asking for me one day_

_Don't wanna wait_

_In line_

_The moment is mine believe me…_

Miley's worries faded away as she sang 'I Got Nerve'. She began to enjoy herself thoroughly. She barley noticed the time fly by as she did all of her songs.

_You get the best of both worlds!_

The crowd cheered as she finished 'Best Of Both Worlds' and looked out into the crowd.

"Does everybody want to hear my latest song, 7 Things?" The crowd roared in response.

Miley moved into position as the music started.

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous relationship we shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it_

_It's not possible for me not to care_

_Now we're standing in the rain_

_But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear_

_My dear_

_The seven things I hate about you_

_Oh you_

_You're vain, your games, your insecure_

_You love me you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, their jerks_

_When you act like them just know it hurts_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you..._

Miley waved and walked off stage. "Great concert, Lola!" She grinned happily.

"I was gonna say that, but you beat me too it." Lola smiled, and Miley went into her dressing room. She changed quickly and slipped out quietly. Lola walked with her to the limo, and nobody stopped her or stared at her. Miley breathed a sigh of relief as she got into the limo and they drove off.


End file.
